Two Worlds, One Ninja: The Duel of the Nindroids
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Zane has confirmed his decision. Now, he and General Kryptor are now locked in a duel. Who will emerge victorious? Can Zane control the evil inside of him? What weapon returns to Zane? Is P.I.X.A.L. really dead? Will Lloyd stop mourning Zane's loss and move on? Sequel of Two Worlds, One Ninja.
1. The Start of Battle

Kryptor was upset when he heard what Zane did.

"I patch him up, and _this _is how he repays me?! What the hell is his problem?" the Nindroid general yelled in rage.

The door exploded open. Zane entered the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Kryptor asked.

"Doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that an important Nindroid is destroyed. You or me." said the intruder.

"Alright, I'll give ya a handicap. I won't turn invisible. Heh, heh."

"You're mocking me." Zane stated as if it were a surprise.

The Nindroids got their weapons ready.

Zane sprinted towards Kryptor, who stomped on the ground, teleporting the two into an arena.

This put Krytor 113 feet away from Zane.

The two charged each other, swords at the ready.


	2. Special Delivery

Zane swung his blade, which should have decapitated Kryptor. But the enemy used Zane's momentum and stabbed him in the abdomen.

"Don't ya get it? Every time I strike you, the closer you get to being on our side. The more your balance shifts to the dark side," Kryptor smirked.

He was right. He felt he should destroy his friends. But he shook the thought out of his head.

Zane sprinted, but cleared his mind this time. He stabbed Kryptor in the knee, immobilizing that leg.

_That's it!_ Zane thought in realization, _He can read my mind! That's how he got me the first time._

He cleared his mind, when Kryptor attempted to attack him. Zane's sword shattered in two.

The sword halves were transforming.

Zane's eyes widened as he saw the weapon morph.

They turned into the golden Shurikens of Ice.

Zane had one thought on his mind: :P


	3. The Battle

Kryptor was surprised.

"Oh, just 'cause you got shurikens doen not mean you'll be beatin' me!" he yelled ferociously.

"You underestimate the power of the Shurikens of Ice." Zane warned the Nindroid General.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Kryptor stated mockingly.

"You don't ever mock me!" Zane yelled with fury.

The two Nindroids battled, each parrying the other's attack.

Kryptor swung, hitting Zane in the chest.

He fell, his mind filling with dark thoughts.

He held on to what good was in him still. He got up from theattack, surprising Kryptor.

"What the hell? How are you standing?!" Kryptor yelped.

Zane did not speak.

"Double Ice Blizzard!" yelled Zane.

It was a spell. The Shurikens released an icy blast, momentarily paralyzing Kryptor.

Zane slammed his shurikens, and they formed a sword, but not the one he was using.

He felt lighter. _Silfarion._

The sword slammed into Kryptor thirty times per second. Kryptor was losing balance.

Zane changed his sword into a different one, which was his Technoblade.

"Now, we can talk this over, right? I mean, can't we have a latte?" Kryptor stuttered.

"Nope." said Zane.


	4. Change of Heart

The two Nindroids became best friends.

Kryptor had plastic surgery (the surgeon being Zane).

"Holy shit, I look sexy!" Kryptor grinned at his new look.

Zane and Kryptor went to Starbucks afterwards.

They had mochas. The twi were acting like they were never enemies.

Zane saw Lloyd two tables away. He was having a latte. Zane cleared his throat.

"Zane, leave me alone. I'm trying to-" Lloyd started to state.

"Zane? You're alive?! Oh man, P.I.X.A.L. is really damaged... hurt... whatever." Lloyd exclaimed.

Zane was shocked. _P.I.X.A.L. is alive!_ he thought.

"And who's Blondie over there?" Lloyd asked.

"That's Kryptor." Zane replied.

Lloyd spewed his coffee. "Wait, that can't be Kryptor!"

"He just had plastic surgery. That's why." Zane stated, "besides, he's on our side now."


	5. I'm Home!

Kryptor had always wanted to write a book about the Overlord.

"For a while, I thought he should live happily ever after. But you helped me see the light, Zane. Now, I want his story to end like this: '...and he lived _crappily_ ever after.' How's that?" Kryptor admitted to Zane as they raced back to the dojo on Lloyd's bike.

The bike was forced to endure 600 pounds of ninja and Nindroids.

But it only had a 599 pound weight limit.

Lloyd managed to lighten the load, by turning himself into something like a hologram.

"Man, I was so worried about you." Lloyd stated.

"It's not your fault. It was mine, and mine alone. But, if it weren't for this... skirmish, well, Kryptor would still be evil." Zane admitted.

They pulled up into the driveway.

"I'm home!" Zame yelled when he entered the dojo.

And the Overlord lived crappily ever after, whereas the Ninja, with Kryptor included, live happily ever after.

The end(?)

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this series. I honestly must ask a question: Which part was your favorite (whole series) part? PM me, or send a review with your answer.**

**-NindroidZane007**


End file.
